fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Shields
Also Douglas Shields Background * D, Member of Pittsburgh's City Council * Shields, 52 in 2006, of Squirrel Hill, graduated from Taylor Alderdice High School. * Was chief of staff for Bob O'Connor when O'Connor was on City Council. * City Council voted for Doug Shields as its new president in September 2006 after Luke Ravenstahl became mayor. Shields was elected to the post by a 7-1 margin, with Councilman Jim Motznik being the lone no vote. Insights * Might run for Controller in 2007. * Corey O'Connor might run for the seat held by Doug Shields should Shields run for city controller in 2007. * Reportedly said that if he wins the 2007 D primary for city controller, he would step down from City Council post to allow a special election. Links Media * Shields wins City Council presidency P-G, September 2006 * http://kdka.com/video/?id=24402@kdka.dayport.com Uncut video interview with KDKA-TV in Feb 2007 * Controller Videos Doug Shields at Occupy Pittsburgh in 2012. thumb|300px|right Insights Shields gets ink and camera time by virtue of his position as city council president. If Doug Shields tries to run for reelection to his council seat in 2007 along with the race for city controller, he'd face a two-front challenge. Bio on City Council site : harvested in March 2008 In his initial run for public office, Doug Shields was elected to represent City Council District 5 and was sworn in on January 5, 2004. He was elected President of City Council on September 5, 2006. Having served as Chief of Staff for 11 years to the late Mayor Bob O’Connor during O’Connor’s tenure on City Council, Shields is a city council veteran in his knowledge of issues and procedures. His colleagues, as well as representatives of city-wide organizations and non-profits, often look to Doug for advice and counsel. Prior to joining O’Connor’s staff, Doug worked for two prestigious city law firms as a senior litigation paralegal, specializing in environment litigation and regulatory matters, as well as complex corporate/commercial litigation. As Chairman of Council’s 2000 Reapportionment Committee, Doug skillfully guided the complex task of determining boundaries for the city’s nine council districts. The end result was a fair and well drawn map which was unanimously supported by all Council Members. Unlike the 1990 reapportionment process, City Council witnessed no negative publicity, lawsuits, or rancor among its members or the community at large. Shields chaired and now sits on the Board of the Regional Development Funding Corporation, a $2 million+ non-profit revolving loan fund that serves small to mid-sized businesses in 17 Western Pennsylvania counties. He also served as Treasurer and Board Member of the Community Technical Assistance Center (CTAC) for eight years and now sits on the Boards of the Carnegie Institute, Science Center and Library, the Comprehensive Municipal Pension Board, The Sexual Assault Response Team Advisory Council, and the Pittsburgh Economic & Industrial Development Corporation, a subsidiary of the URA. The Squirrel Hill Urban Coalition has selected the Council President as one of its 2006 Citizens of the Year to honor his many accomplishments. A lifelong resident of the City of Pittsburgh, Doug and his wife, Briget, have lived in Squirrel Hill for 25 years. Their two children, Liza and Elliot, graduated from Allderdice and CAPA, respectively, and are pursuing careers in fashion and computer design. Shields